My Lost Love
by Genko-Tenko
Summary: when Kohaku gives up his dragon form and powers to be with his love Chihiro again, will unwise decisions come back to hunt them
1. Default Chapter

First fic here, please don't flame...  
  
This is co-written with me cousin...please reply what you think  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////  
  
(kohaku)  
  
I wish I had her back... my Chihiro...  
  
It felt like so long ago, ages maybe.... Then again, as a dragon, time has no meaning for me... I'm immortal...  
  
Well I'm just sitting here in the field that leads to the train station. No... I want Chihiro back with me. I start running towards the entrance to the train station. Almost there...  
  
Owww!  
  
I got knocked back, there's some kind of invisible shield around this place. Why!?  
  
I slowly slumped to my knees. Chihiro! Come back to me! I want you! Forget the warnings I gave you and come back to me!  
  
Silver tears start sliding down my cheek. The tears of a dragon who wants his love back. Each tear sparkles before it hits the soft grass.  
  
I put my hand on the invisible shield and a blue ripple start, it shines as it pulses. I pulled my hand away and the ripple disappeared.  
  
Why was my lovely Chihiro able to go through, while I am not?  
  
I know! I'll go to the evil witches sister. She helped Chihiro, surely she'll help me!  
  
I got to my feet and felt myself change, every thing in my body bending and growing as I once more became the dragon. I shed my human form and took flight in to the blue sky. Chihiro helped me find my self... but with out her I am lost.  
  
I flew as fast as I can, I can't stop! Not to rest! Not to eat! Not to stop until I have my Chihiro again!  
  
I love her! I love her so much! It hurt to let her go. I know it would have been better if she didn't stay here. But I'm done being unselfish! I want her back in my arms!  
  
Her beautiful chocolate brown hair... her little hazel eyes....  
  
I'd do any thing for her! I don't care! I love her with all my soul... and I know she loves me to!  
  
I landed at the house... quiet... I knocked on the door  
  
"Hello? Oh its you Kohaku. Welcome! Come in, please, have a seat" then old lady welcomed me with a gracious smile.  
  
"Um, I have a favor to ask you, ma'am" I say, my voice a little timid. Very unusual for a dragon.  
  
"What is it?" she asked as she poured herself some tea.  
  
"I want to be with Chihiro again" I blurted straight out. I spoke my words from my heart, and for my heart I will not lie.  
  
"I see, well I knew you'd ask eventually. I could see the love for each other in both of your eyes when you came for her. But I'm afraid I can do nothing" she said while staring at me with those eyes.  
  
Oooo...creepy....  
  
"What do you mean?! Are you saying I can never see my true love again! I wont stand for it! I want Chihiro back in my arms!" I say standing up then quickly breaking in to tears. I want Chihiro...  
  
"Settle down young dragon" She said with nothing but calm in her voice.  
  
"I will only settle when I have Chihiro with me again!" I said stubbornly, I glared at that old witch angrily. I tend to lose my patience whenever I encounter such tense situations. Tears stained my eyes.  
  
"I never said there wasn't away to see her again, I merely said I couldn't do it for you" she said sipping her tea once more.  
  
"Then tell me! I must know!" I yelled, approaching the old hag. She was indeed an old hag for keeping me waiting and I certainly did not have the patience to listen to her grandmother explanations.  
  
"It is dangerous" she warned. I don't care! I will risk any thing for Chihiro!  
  
"Just tell me so that I might be with my true love again!" I said, I wanted to shake the information out of her with my claws. But I knew she'll never tell me if I attack her.  
  
"You must go in to the darkest part of the forest; there you will find the demon Nathaniel. He will be able to give you what you seek. But be warned young dragon! He is sneaky, conniving, cunning, and manipulative! He will take what he wants from you with out you knowing... be careful and don't fall for any of his tricks!" She tells me in a stern tone. Her wrinkly face and hard eyes made me step back, as she stared at me like she can stare holes in to me.  
  
"I will be careful... thank you" I said as I took my leave...trembling slightly.  
  
I come too the wretched forest. The dark trees hanging over head with their dead leaves that refuse to drop. I shiver. This place is way too creepy... but for my Chihiro, I will brave it.  
  
I walked into a clearing...on a stump in the middle of the grove is a young man. He's wearing dark robes with leather straps and spikes. He looks positively creepy, but he's not ugly, far from that... but isn't the face of evil always disguised?  
  
He stared at me as I walked closer.  
  
"I know why you come" he said in a singsong voice. He hopped off his stump and started dancing around me. He acted like a child, but he looked older then me, maybe 17 in human years.  
  
I felt his claw like hands come to rest on my shoulders.  
  
"So what does the brave dragon have to say?" he whispered to me.  
  
"Get your claws off me" I said rather coldly.  
  
"That's no way to treat me if you want my help" he pouts as he hops away from me doing a few twists and jumps in the air before landing back on the stump he was sitting on.  
  
"If you know why I'm here then you know what I will ask of you. So I'll skip that, and get right to the point. Will you help me?" I said staring at him, un-amused by his antics.  
  
"I will help...hm... but in return your powers are mine" he said, his voice getting serious...  
  
He wants...my powers...  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /  
  
What do you think? Please review! 


	2. Under death

Second chappy here!...please spend a few minutes of yeh golden time ter review...  
  
(Kohaku)  
  
"WHAT??? My powers???..." I sputtered... "but...but...I can't give them to you um...without the powers...I ..I won't be able to live..."  
  
"It's your decision...whether you live or not...HAHAHA...that would of course...be no business of mine..." the demon let out a high mirthless laugh . Chill ran up my spine.  
  
NO. I must not be afraid. I must not let him look down on me. NO. I won't let my beloved Chihiro down. No. No. NO!!!!! I screamed the last word out loud which startled the demon a little.  
  
"My powers are yours...just give me my Chihiro...please..." there was a trace of determination mixed with anger in my voice.  
  
"HAHAHA...well, well, well...aren't you afraid of..." the demon moved closer and closer to me until we were only inches away from each other... "...death???"  
  
"No...NEVER...Why should I be?...my love Chihiro is my life..."  
  
"Ohh...how very touching...love, huh?...are you sure you know what love is...filthy dragon?" he grinned. I blinked. "Love is POWER...POWER is Love...MUAHAHAHA...now...with your powers...haha...I'll conquer the world..." he croaky voice croaked ambitiously.  
  
"WHATEVER...let's just get over with this...You can have my powers in return of helping me with Chihiro...I don't give a damn who has the powers as long as I HAVE CHIHIRO..." I was losing my patience.  
  
"YES...YES...whatever you say..."...his eyes were shining greedily...He muttered an incantation and I felt all my energy lift off...I felt weak but kept telling myself to stay alive...for chihiro...  
  
"You are now no longer a dragon...go find that silly human of yours in the next village...there you will find a small hut...your darling is there...now GET LOST FROM ME...!!!" he stamped his foot and the whole ground cracked...  
  
I was rather amused to witness this but I had no time for dramas...I have to find my sweetheart...I got up to my feet with difficulty. I was pale and felt dizzy as I ran to the next village without turning back...  
  
The demon examined his long claw-like fingers. They look rather extraordinary now. It was powerful. He mustered his energy and kicked a huge rock. CRACK!!! He smiled with glee. "I won't let that dragon get me. Oh, his darling slob will die before he even kisses her goodbye."  
  
(kuhaku)  
  
Chihiro! Chihiro! I yelled her name again and again but no one responded. I slipped into an old and tattered hut. I gasped as I saw the everything was ransacked. Broken tables lay all over the wooden floor. Panic filled my mind. Oh no, I moaned as I saw a puddle of blood smeared at one corner. Please don't be her...please , I prayed silently.  
  
I closed my eyes tightly when I caught sight of Chihiro's body. I felt limp. I was going to fall apart. Sadness swept past me but I was tearless. I fell to my knees and kissed Chihiro's pale lips. I'm sorry I was too late but we'll still be together. At that moment, I grabbed a jagged piece of wood and plunged it into my heart..  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
uh oh..what's gonna happen next???...please review... 


End file.
